User talk:Hossrex
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 01:18, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Continuous Edits Greetings! When making edits on Memory Alpha, please make sure to preview your edits, this prevents you having to make multiple edits and allows you to double check your spelling, grammar, etc. Thanks! - Enzo Aquarius 01:47, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Preview button Please use the preview button to reduce the number of edits that you make to an article. Rather than making many edits, preview them to see that they come out right, then make one final save when you are finished. This both reduces the number of changes listed in "recent changes" (very useful to other editors), and reduces the load on the database. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:48, 4 January 2007 (UTC) TPS reports Yeah... see... we're putting these new cover sheets on all our TPS reports. :) Seriously though guys, sorry about that. :) Wont happen again. Impression I apologize if my comments seemed "stifling" or inappropriate, as that was not intended. I usually try to be as cordial and as nice as I can, but if there's anything wrong with my behavior, feel free to tell me, and I'll make sure to correct it if I can. Oh, and remember preview your edits.--Tim Thomason 07:45, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalism Okay, stop with the non-sense articles with no details such as Resonator array or you will be blocked. - AJ Halliwell 12:02, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Cho Replied to your question at Talk:John Cho. Sorry for the delay. --From Andoria with Love 22:18, 14 October 2007 (UTC) re:Your guestbook entry In regard to your entry over at Mrs. Stillwells guestbook - would you please try to avoid sounding as if you're some sort of official spokesperson for the whole of MA? ...because, you aren't. In fact I think that, considering this whole situation, the apparently poor way of dealing with outside contacts has hurt MA more than the fact that some images uploaded without a good description have been temporarily put up for deletion. In the future, if you feel that you really must contact someone like that, please make sure that it's obvious that you are one of many contributors and not some sort of representative chosen by the community. -- Cid Highwind 19:14, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Not to pry...but what exactly is this about? Who is "Mrs. Stillwells"? Just curious and also on the look out for new Trek sites. -FleetCaptain 21:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Personal attacks and other's user pages Do not edit or create user pages for other people or launch personal attacks, both are serious violations of MA policy and WILL result in your account being blocked from editing. If you have problems with SPECIFIC practices of another edit, or specific edits, you may raise your questions and concerns in a polite manner on their talk page or in the forums/talk pages of articles. You may NOT create user pages calling them "scumbag spammers". --GO RED SOX 06:48, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Talk:Charles Tucker III Excuse me. I'm foreign and I don't understand English very well. What did you say exactly? :PS: I saw just a moment ago that you are the autor of the last post with insult and bad manners. I think you aren't the most indicated person to resolve this problem. ::However my post was neither rude, nor did I show bad manners. And that does nothing to change the fact that anon users should really be discouraged from deleting giant chunks of a discussion. Please create an account, and help us fill articles. :) Its more fun then deleting them. Hossrex 11:01, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::I don't want you force me to wright an answer for you and the others which participated in that discussion by expressing snub and mutual mock. If you (all of you) are a sample of a trekky's mood, I'll must consider to stop in my current condition of ST fan. I'll wright an answer in that talk page if it is necessary but I'm beginnig to think MA is really disappointing. ::::People have passionate feelings about Star Trek. If they use rude language, it isn't because they're bad people, its just that they care deeply about these characters, and stories. It would be disappointing if you decide to leave MA, as each and every member can help to make this wiki better. Please create an account, and start looking around for ways to make the community better. Hossrex 11:14, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::If it is a matter of care of stories such as ST's, I think all opinions must be respected. If you think your interlocutor is wrong, you can say that to him/her without look down on his/her thoughts or feelings, without call him/her "stupid" and remembering he/she care of these characters and stories as much as you. :::::I think this would be a good answer. I'll reproduce it at the talk page, if you haven't any objection. And as for create an account, I'll consider it. ::::::I'm not defending it. Simply explaining it. Its quite common on the internet, and specifically within the Star Trek community. Feel free to take anything I've said to repost elsewhere, so long as its used in its entirety, and left within its present context. As far as your creating an account goes, if you'd had an account, I would have thought twice, and probably not reverted your deletion of the talk page. Hossrex 11:37, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::OK. I'll create it, but I said you this before: I'm foreign. I speak English with some difficult and I won't to be a very participating user... for language limitation. Thanks.– 81.172.48.167 11:53, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Fait accompli. Now, I'm User:Leonard McCoy.– Leonard McCoy 12:02, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks, Hossrex, but I speak Spanish. Despite of that, thanks for your intention.– Leonard McCoy 12:16, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::O.K., Hossrex. Don't worry about the translator machine language. I've understood the sense of your words. I'll rewright them in correct Spanish. Thanks for your help.– Leonard McCoy 12:28, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Andor text removal It's recommended that when you remove a chunk of text, you shift it to the talk page of the article so that other people can comment on it. Sometimes a rewording and simplification of the text is sufficient to make it encyclopedic, relevant, and acceptable. I'd suggest that you do this with the text you removed from the Andor article. -- Sulfur 05:32, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Thomas Riker You said in reverting my edit: : "I'm 99% sure "the" is the grammatically correct phrasing, not to mention having "a" in the sentence twice so close together reads poorly." I think "Thomas Riker was a''' the result of a transporter accident" is a better choice than "Thomas Riker was '''the result of a transporter accident". This is because there were two results from the accident, Thomas and Will. Saying "the" takes the POV that Will is the Original. IMO, they are both copies. "A" keeps it neutral, I think. -- Connor Cabal 03:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Real world trivia RE: "Of course we have a handful of "real world" articles" Just thought I'd clear something up for you, pretty much as a fun little bit of trivia, but MA recently surpassed 28,000 "total" articles, and is nearing 10,000 in number of "real world" articles...meaning that your "handful" is actually a little closer to 35% of the total! ;) --Alan 03:05, 30 April 2008 (UTC)